Typically, people consume multimedia content (e.g., audio or video content), such as television shows, advertisements, movies, video clips, and so on, via devices that receive a transmission from a content source. For example, a content distributor (e.g., a cable television provider, Internet, or direct-to-home satellite system) receives content from a broadcaster or content provider (e.g., HBO® or CNN®), a web server (e.g., YouTube®), a peer-to-peer source (e.g., another device), and so on, and streams or otherwise transmits audio and/or video content to various devices capable of presenting the content, such as televisions and associated set-top boxes, satellite receivers, computing and/or mobile devices and associated media players or browsers, and so on.